Catching Trees
by Made For More
Summary: "Prove it." Those two words are what got him into this mess. Now Grover had to some how actually catch a dryad and get a kiss by the end of the day . . . Great. Grover/Juniper Oneshot


_DISCLAIMER: I don't own PJO or any of it's characters. Only thing I claim to own is the plot of this story and any characters I've created._

* * *

 **'l|CATCHING TREES|l'**

"Almost got her that time!" A straight haired satyr came out of the woods brushing off some unidentifiable plants of his legs. Grover looked up from his reed pipes he'd been playing beneath the shade of the tree.

"BLAH-AH-AH! Got who?" Grover bleated unintentionally.

The other satyr turned towards Grover when he spoke, he smiled a sly grin as he brushed off his hands against his furry legs.

"That dryad" his voice seemed to catch on a dreamy tone. "I was this close," he used his fingers to demonstrate about a inch of space. "And!-"

"-She turned into a tree and made you look like a fool." A loud voice boomed from behind Grover, his reed pipes slipped out as he jumped slightly. "Just like the rest of them." Clarisse smiled as she patted Grover's shoulder with a little more force than necessary.

Both satyrs gave her a slight evil glare. But Grover's was a little less anger behind it as he leaned over to pick up his reed pipes. "I've never been 'made a fool' as you so wonderfully put it." Grover defended himself, brushing off the stray pieces of grass on his pipes.

The other satyr scoffed, "Yeah, that because you've never tried."

Grover blanched at the thought of it. "Well,-"

"-Yeah!" Clarisse said loudly. "Because we all know you could totally catch one." She pointed a finger at Grover and let a small chuckle out.

His eyes grew wide and round, and his stomach tied itself in several knots. "A-a-I never said that." he somehow managed to stutter out.

"What's the matter, Grover?" the other satyr taunted with his head turned. "You sound a little bit scared."

Grover laughed. Well, attempted to laugh. "'Scared'? of-of what?"

"Beats me. But if I were to guess, sounds like you're scared of those dryads."

"I'm not scared!" Grover tried defending himself. He gave him a side-ways glance. "What I mean," he tried correcting as he grabbed his reed pipes from around his neck. "is . . . what is there to be scared about?"

He nodded as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Maybe the utter humiliation of failing?"

"Ha, yeah . . . like that would happen."

Grover walked away at a quick pace; playing a few quick notes on his pipes. His gaze followed his path until he finally spoke again. "You think you could do better than me, Grover?"

A loud shriek like noise sounded from Grover as he nearly tripped over air. He turned around with his reed pipes still in his grasp. "W-w-what? Ha, uh-ha ha. I-"

"-You don't need to worry 'bout that Groves'." Clarisse actually let out a small chuckle at the curly haired satyr. "Those dryads would probably just let you catch them out of pity."

"I beg the differ." Grover mumbled to himself as he moved his fingers over, up and down his reed pipes.

"Look at you! Do you really think they would actually feel the need to run away from you?"

"I-"

"-You even have this whole 'I-am-kindness' kind of vibe coming off of you. They're more likely to confess all their girly problems to you than give you a kiss."

That crossed the line. "I do not!"

"It's okay goat-legs," Clarisse patted his shoulders with such force he nearly toppled over. "we all have are strengths and weaknesses. You just so happen to have more weaknesses. "

"I do so have more strengths."

She stepped in front of his path and looked him directly in his eyes. A small smirked appeared across her lips before she uttered two words.

"Prove it.

 **'l|l'l|l'l|l'**

"This is a bad idea," she pushed a branch out of her pathway. "Even for you, this plan sucks." Annabeth was leading the path through the trees with Grover in tow. Why? you may ask. He still wasn't quite sure.

"I know, Annabeth!" his voice had taken on a irritated tone.

"Then why are you doing this?" her hands were held out by her sides like she was pleading for a miracle.

Grover let out a deep breath, "I can't back out now, Annabeth."

She turned to face him with a hand on her hip. She didn't even need words to ask her next question.

"Okay, I know I can technically can, but I mean it'll make me look like a loser." he stepped around her and continued down the unmarked path.

She watched him pass without moving. She raised an eyebrow after contemplating his reply. "Since when have you been one to worry about that?" Annabeth followed him with a confused expression on her face.

"I don't worry! I'm not . . . I'm not worry about that." Grover tried-and failed- to defend himself.

Annabeth rolled her eyes as she stepped in front of Grover; taking a few steps backwards to avoid getting trampled by him. "Wow, you sure convinced me."

Grover gave her a stank face, "Shut up, Annabeth." he said then continued to walk around Annabeth and deeper in the forest.

Annabeth stood in her spot for a few moments, just long enough to to take a deep breath in and out."How many satyrs do you know of that have actually caught a dryad?" she asked as she jogged a few paces to catch up to Grover.

"You're really not helping my self esteem right now." Grover said as he ducked under a particular low tree branch.

"All I'm saying is," she started, ducking under the same tree branch."This isn't like you."

Grover whipped around quickly; obvious frustration steaming off of him as he looked her directly in her eyes. "And what's like me, Annabeth?"

"Certainly not this." Annabeth looked Grover up and down to prove her point.

"Whatever," Grover rolled his eyes, then turned back around and kept on walking. "Why are you even out here with me? It's not like you're planning on catching one." he could hear Annabeth still following him.

"Because I'm your friend, And I'm pretty sure you'll need all the help you can get."

"None of the other satyrs needed help," He chipped in, stepping over a fallen log.

" _Grover_ ,"

"You know, I can do this myself, Annabeth." His argument wasn't very convincing.

Annabeth scoffed then stepped in front of Grover; causing him to stop in his path. "Sure," she said sarcastically.

"Annabeth," he said, not even bothering to even continue walking again. "Do I really seem that helpless that you need to help me?"

She looked at him for a few seconds with no reply. But that was all the confirmation he needed.

Grover let out a long sigh, "Thanks for the confidence booster, Annabeth." he said dejectedly. "I've got it from here. You can go back to your cabin now. I'm sure they'll need your help with something."

Annabeth let out a sigh and turned to face him as he walked by. "Grover," she tried

He walked around her without looking back.

Grover kept walking deeper into the forest right until he was out of ear-shot. After checking to make sure Annabeth hadn't followed him,- or anyone else for that mater- He let out a loud frustrated scream.

"Ugh!" He hit the nearest tree branch. His anger was short lived as the branch back fired and smacked him right in the face.

"Hey, watch it!"

He whipped around to the voice that had just sounded behind him.

It was a dryad. -a very cute dryad in Grover's opinion.- Her skin was tinted green as her bright auburn hair flowed down to her hips. A bright flower crown was twisted into her hair with multicolored plants.

Grover wasn't sure how long he'd been staring, judging by her facial expressions it hadn't been too long.

He shook his head. "What?"

"I said 'watch it'. You hit my home." She pointed to a Juniper tree he was standing next too.

He looked over to where she pointed too, then back at her.

"I am so sorry." he apologized earnestly, stepping slightly away from the tree.

"You better be," The dryad walked closer to her tree, Grover noticed she carried a basket of flowers on her forearm. "Hopefully you don't make habit of destroying dryad's homes."

"I-a-a-I promise, I don't." Grover kept tripping over small things on the forest floor as he tried walking five feet.

She looked at him up and down like she was sizing him up.

"What are you doing out here anyways?" She set her basket next to the tree and wiped her hands against her bright purple dress.

"Oh . . . yeah," He scratched the back of his head. "that, uh- that's a good question . . .. BLAH-AH-AH-AH!" He cupped his mouth with his hands. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean too, it's just. . . uh, I- that happens when uh-"

"Are you feeling well?" she stepped closer with her eyebrows scrunched together.

It took Grover a second to realize she was talking to him. "What?"

"You're looking a little pale."

Grover tried to step back again. Key word, 'Tried'.

He went straight down on his bottom, just catching himself with his hands before his upper half went down as well.

"Oh my gods!" screamed the dryad. "Are you alright?" she offered her hand to help him up.

Grover brushed his hands against his legs to get the dirt off his hands, when he looked up it was like a scene out of a movie. The sun was shining right behind her as she stood above him. her hand held out and he swore he heard birds chirping a magical song in the distance.

"I think so," His words were barely above a whisper as he took her hand. "I'm Grover, by the way."

"Juniper," she grunted slightly as she hauled him up. "Hence the tree."

Grover looked back at the tree again. "Oh, makes since." Juniper was walking back over to her basket set down by her tree. "Probably should've figured that out sooner."

"Well, you're not the first. If it makes you feel any better."

"Yeah," Grover laughed slightly, brushing his palms against his legs. "OWW!" he jerked his hand away from his leg and examined it. There were small cuts along his palm; dirt was caked all along it. "Ahh, phooey."

"What's wrong?" Juniper asked, stepping closer.

Grover spared a glance at her, but continued picking out the large clunks of dirt. "Just a few scrapes; from when I fell."

"Oh, let me help." her offer surprised Grover. He had both eyebrows raised and he froze what he was doing.

"Tha-th-that isn't necessary." He tried to laugh it off.

"Nonsense, Come over here." she sat down on a fallen log next to her tree.

Grover didn't follow right away. Not until she patted a spot next to her for him to sit on. "Come along."

He rolled his eyes weakly, knowing he didn't really have a say in the matter anyways. Grover made his way over to the fallen log.

"I-i-it's really not that bad . . ." He nearly tripped over a small branch. After catching his balance, he kept walking. He was almost to the log before speaking again. "I'm pretty sure I could just rinse it w-" he never got to finish the sentence. Instead he ended up tripping over air and into Juniper's lap.

She managed to catch him in a bridal style hold. Their faces were very close together. Not _that close,_ but close enough for both of them to be uncomfortable. "Sorry," Grover mumbled, his focus was more on her eyes. "A bit . . . clumsy . . . BLAH-AH-AH!" He cupped his hand over his mouth again.

Juniper just giggled as she helped him sit upright. "I can see that."

Grover just stayed seated on the ground right below Juniper. His reasoning was, He couldn't fall if he was already on the ground. Juniper grabbed his hand a bit forcefully, but gentle at the same time.

"I have some water in my basket," she reached behind the log and pulled up said basket. "I might have something to wrap it in also." she set the flowers aside that were on top and rummaged through the basket.

Like she had said, there was a bottle of water, and a few cloths. She set the water next to her and the cloths on her lap. The basket was placed back behind the log where it was before.

"I'm not the best with herbs and stuff like that, so I'm just going to rinse it out. Okay?"

Grover just nodded silently. He remained silent as she started to clean out the cuts along his hands.

"So," she dabbed one of the deeper cuts with a small cloth after rinsing it. "What brings a satyr like you all the way out here in the forest?"

Grover took a big gulp. _Oh boy_. "I uh, am uh, here for . . . Important . . . stuff." he cringed on the inside -maybe even showed on the outside a little.- at his excuse.

"'Important'?" she questioned. Grover nodded along. "Okay." her answer was bubbly, and she continued cleaning out his cuts.

Juniper didn't question any further. But Grover could already feel the guilt of lying to her . . .

"Yeah, it's um, _very_ important kind of wor-"

"This doesn't have anything to do with the deal, does it?"

Grover blanched while his whole body froze involuntary. He only moved his eyes to look at her, she was still casually tending his wounds like she had the whole time.

Juniper giggled at Grover. "I'm guessing by your reaction, I was right on the money?"

Grover opened and closed his mouth as he tried to make it form words. He tried thinking of an expert lie to counteract, but nothing came.

"I'm so busted, aren't I?"

Juniper nodded enthusiastically. "You're the third satyr this week."

It was Grover who laughed this time. "Okay," Juniper started to wrap his hand with a spare cloth. "to be fare, I'm only here on a dare. I didn't want any part in this."

"Hmm," she tied off the bandage. "That's what the last one said." she patted his hand and stood up from the log.

It took Grover a moment to understand what she was implying. When it finally hit him, he scurried to his feet and chased after her.

"No," he'd caught up to her. "I seriously am here on a dare."

Juniper rolled her eyes. "You're not getting a kiss from me, if that's what you're trying to ask."

Grover scratched the back of his head, "Well, that would be appreciated. BUT, that's not what I'm-"

"-Didn't you just say you 'Were out here on a dare'?" her question was said playfully. It still left Grover unable to respond with a clever response. "If you want a kiss, you'll have to catch me just like everyone else."

Grover raised an eyebrow at her. She raised an eyebrow as well.

And then it started.

Grover just tried lunging for her the first time, but Juniper side stepped easily. Causing Grover to fall face first onto the ground. He could hear her giggle from behind him as he pushed himself up.

"That's just cold." he hauled himself off the ground and continued the chase.

Every time Grover thought he finally had her she'd sidestep gracefully and he'd fly right by her. By the sixth time it happened, Grover was starting to think this might not be working.

"You're gonna have to do better than that." Juniper teased with a giggle.

Grover brushed off his shirt. "Do you want me to catch you or not?" He looked up at her. "Cause I'm getting mixed signals here."

Juniper shrugged innocently then continued into the forest. He let out a huff right before making his way after her.

He saw her skipping along between the trees and over roots. She seemed so at ease Grover wondered if she was just toying with him. Juniper seemed to be staying on a straight path, only turning to avoid a tree, rock, or any other forest obstacles.

This gave Grover his next idea. He veered his path to the right and picked up the pace. He was gonna try going for a different angle, literally.

With his new strategy he hoped he'd be able to cut her off and catch her that way. When he figured he'd gone far enough he hid against a large tree and waited.

He could hear her coming a good ways away so he stood as still as he could.

Grover waited there for a minute as he heard her coming closer . . . Then another . . . Then another . . . Then he noticed something was off.

He peaked his head out from behind the tree to check his surroundings. When he did he was face to face with Juniper.

"EEKKK!" Grover screeched and jumped backwards. He ended up tripping and falling onto the ground.

Juniper laughed and continued down the path she was originally on. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself."

Grover laid his head against the forest ground and tried to catch his breath. He laidd his arm over his eyes and let out a loud sigh. "Nah, you're fine."

Juniper turned back around and stood still with a raised eyebrow.

Grover stood up from his spot on the ground and wiped off his hands against his furry legs. "I guess it's about time I just call it quits." he shrugged and looked up at Juniper. "Not like a had a real chance anyways."

After that he walked back towards the way he came without waiting for any reply.

As he walked away Juniper felt a little guilty; She knew exactly why. He way one of the few who she was willing to give a chance.

 **'l|l'l|l'l|l'**

Back at camp, Grover sat on the shore and watched the sun sink down over the horizon. He was kind of disappointed; he was gonna have to admit to Clarisse he didn't get a kiss. He was not looking forward to that.

"Grover!" he lifted his head and twisted around. It was Juniper.

" _Hey,_ " He stood from his spot and brushed what sand he could off his legs. "What brings you this far from home?"

She smiled at him, "You dropped these," She held out his reed pipes for him to take. "I found them on the ground. You must of dropped them when you fell."

He took the pipes and hung them around his neck. "Which time?" he joked casually.

They both chuckled softly. When silence came back again so did that slight awkwardness. "Uhh, um- Thank you . . ." He lifted his reed pipes. "For uh, yeah."

"Yeah, wouldn't want you to get lost in the woods again." She added a wink to the end of her sentence.

Grover hung his mouth open as if he were insulted. "I'll have you know, I happened to know exactly where I was the whole time." He crossed his arms, making himself look more intimidating.

Juniper rolled her eyes, "I'm sure-" she poked him in the stomach making him double over, "-you did."

Grover straightened back up with one hand rubbing the spot she poked him. "Man, that really hurt." He listened to her chuckle, she covered her mouth with a hand. "I think it's gonna bruise."

Juniper made a over exaggerated pouty face with her arms crossed in front of her. He laughed at her and she joined in with a lighter laugh.

"Who's this little lady?" both cut off at the strange voice cutting into the conversation.

Clarisse had walked up without either of them noticing. For such a big girl, she was pretty quiet. She now had her elbow rested on top of Grover's shoulder.

Grover started to fidget with his hands. "Uh, She's um . . . She's-"

"I'm his girlfriend." Juniper cut in. She crossed her arms in front of her to accentuate her point.

Both Clarisse and Grover had their mouth hung open with surprise.

"We're talking about the same satyr, right?" She pointed at Grover. His mouth was still hung open, unfortunately.

"Yeah," Juniper grabbed his hand and pulled him next to her. "With a satyr like him, who wouldn't want him as a boyfriend?"

Juniper started to walk away from Clarisse; still holding onto Grover's hand. He had no choice to follow. Even as the walked hand in hand down the shoreline, Clarisse stood there dumbfounded for a good two minutes.

As Grover and Juniper kept on walking, Grover was a little more fidgety than usual. "So . . ." he tapped his free hand against his leg. "Does this mean you actually . . . you know, wanna be-"

"-A couple?" She looked at him with a bright smile on her face.

He nodded meekly, his face turning a few more shades red. "I mean, earlier you didn't really seem _that_ interested."

"You were also chasing me."

"Yeah," He mumbled shyly

"Well," They both came to a stop as she faced him. "To answer your first question," she paused. "You could at least take me out on a date first."

"And then?" he questioned hopefully.

She widened her smile. "And then we'll see." She continued walking down the shoreline. Grover followed along.

"If I show up tomorrow around noon do you think you'll be free?"

"I'll make time if needed." Grover somehow managed to get out.

"Okay." She smiled brightly. "I'll see you tomorrow, then." she turned and made her way back to the woods with a skip in her step.

"Yeah, tomorrow." He repeated.

Grover just stood there for a moment. He continued watching Juniper until she was out of sight. Even after that, he stood for a few moments longer. It wasn't until he heard someone shout in the distance did he snap out of it.

"DUDE! GROVER ACTUALLY GOT ONE!" it wasn't directed at him, but it still made him laugh a little.

Grover shook his head. Then continued walking along the shoreline. What a day.

And then it finally set in.

"I have a date tomorrow."

* * *

 _Edited 8/26/2017_

 **And that's a wrap!**

 **I'll probably end up rewriting this at some point, but for now This is what we got.**

 **For those who actually know (or care) who I am. This is for you. If you're not either, you can still listen.**

 **I've made a Snapchat for this account. I'll have behind the scene stuff on anything and everything related to Fanfiction.**

 **The account is:** madeformoreff **(It's the one with the blue avatar.)**

 **Please leave a review or whatnot! Anything and everything is appreciated.**

 **Until our next communion.**

 **-MFM**

stay weird.


End file.
